Rescue
by Terez
Summary: How Pepper might receive her suit in the movie verse.


**So this is an idea that I've had since I first heard the rumors that Pepper might have been getting her suit in Iron Man 3. It doesn't follow the movie story lines obviously but the idea would not leave. Personally I think this all sounded better in my head, but I wrote it pretty quick and figured I might as well post it.**

**AU set post Iron Man 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue<br>**

"Are you alright?" Tony shouts from the back of the kitchen island, knives, arrows and bullets fly over his head; he hears the Hulk roar somewhere off in the distance. Then Thor yells something, and he hears glass break when some individual screams as he goes out the window. Through it all his attention stays mostly with Pepper who sits huddled against an adjacent counter a few feet down.

She sits with her knees pulled up and head down, trying to make herself as small as possible, sinking into the floor. The attack had been so sudden and chaotic she had been left little choice than to seek shelter where she could and try to stay out of the way. "Yes!" she responds, her eyes squeezed shut.

Tony sighs in relief resting his head back against the granite before shouting again, "Okay, now you have to promise not to be mad!"

Head automatically snapping up, glare in place, her gaze turns in the direction of his voice, "Why?!"

"Because—" Tony groans, cut off as pieces of his suit slam into him. "Well it's about damn time!" He shouts down at the metal, while Pepper is forced to lower her head again, choking on smoke and dust. Once safely covered he makes his way over to Pepper settling himself in front of her on the floor. "Honey!" he calls trying to get her attention.

She looks up, jumping slightly at his close proximity before relaxing.

"Okay, now don't get mad," tony tells her again, raising a hand at her in a reassuring manner.

"What did you do?" Pepper bites out in irritation.

"Nothing" Tony stammers, quickly trying to assure her. "It's just-," he stops, twisting back over his shoulder when Pepper suddenly gasps noticing something behind him through the smoke and dust. He turns, gauntlet raised before gasping "Wow," when he catches sight of the two glowing eyes that have caught Pepper attention, the suit allowing him to see what she can't. "She looks great, huh J?" Tony smiles behind the faceplate, his voice boastfully prideful.

Pepper's face falls into confusion at the pronoun, her confusion deepening as the figure comes into the light, advancing on them. The waist is slimmer, the hips wider, and a very distinctive breastplate is present; the form is some how delicate and powerful all at once. "Oh my God!" Pepper hisses out in realization as Tony cringes in response. "You built me a suit?!"

"Kinda," he admits guiltily, pulling her quickly to her feet. "Now get in," he tells her, rushing her forward as the suit opens up.

"Tony, I don't know how to work this," Pepper panics, remembering her awkward attempt at running the Mark 42.

"Jarvis will help you and I'm right here," he tells her as the suit closes around her.

The hub lights up brightly data flying around that she can't decipher, though she does catch site of a vial feed.

"Welcome Miss Potts," Jarvis greets her customarily

"Yeah, yeah cut the small talk J," Tony interrupts, coming over her com. "We don't have time." Tony takes over, giving her a quick run down on how to operate the shields and what few sensors will mean being mindful to not overload her.

"Okay I think I got," she tells him a little shakily, trying to remember everything. "Now how do I work the guns?"

Tony can't help but finch, biting at his bottom lip, "uh, yeah…you don't have any…"

"What?!" Pepper shrikes in anger. "You didn't give me any weapons?!"

"She's still a prototype," Tony yells back in defense. "We haven't gotten around to it. Look it doesn't matter, just stay here."

"Tony-"

"I mean it Pepper." Tony insists, turning to join in on the fight without waiting for her response.

It isn't even a thought for her though when she sees someone advance on Tony while he deals with someone else. She finds herself moving across the space in a very graceful manner with in a matter of seconds coming to a stop just behind Tony, her hands raised defensively. The light blue shield springs to life at her command sending the man tumbling backwards.

"Well done, Miss Potts," Jarvis praises.

"What are you doing!?" Tony yells, looking back over his shoulder.

"Helping!" she tells him detrimentally, leaving no room for an argument. She may not enjoy fighting but she's not about to stand on the sidelines knowing she can help.

The battle continues in nothing more than a chaotic blur to Pepper, a haze of arrows, bullets and noise but it all ends with everyone on their side safe. Adrenaline still coursing and irritation present, she sets her sights on Tony, the moment she rips the helmet off.

"I cannot believe you!" she shouts, still shaking. "You built me a suit! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Me!" Tony shouts, his own helmet slipping back on its own as he stalks towards her. "What the hell were you thinking?! I told you to stay where you were!"

Pepper snorts and shakes her head, "he was going to bash your head in."

"You could have been hurt,"

"The suit—"

"Is meant to keep you safe," Tony interrupts sharply, sauntering right up in her face. "Not to throw you out on the front line."

"Nice to know you have a plan! What are you thinking Tony—" he cuts her off again, kissing her hard, cutting off her rambling response and pulling her in close the suits scrape against one another as his hands stay on her shoulders.

"You're so hot…" He whispers pulling back.

"Don't do that," Pepper hisses, eyes closed.

So I built you a suit, why are you so mad?"

"Because" she stammers, eyes flying open, looking panicked, "Because-I-I liked it…" she admits weakly causing him to blink in surprise before he grins broadly in response while Pepper shakes her head. "And I can't" she continues, suddenly exhausted, her eyes falling closed once more. "Because one of us has to keep their feet on the ground."

"You always were the sensible one," Tony teases with a smiles gently cupping her cheek, his smile quickly turning devilish "Though I'll be sure to teach you to fly sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work but like I said I finished it so I figured I might as well post.**


End file.
